


Finding Happiness

by Wizardessheartwrites



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+ Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardessheartwrites/pseuds/Wizardessheartwrites
Summary: The circle was broken and Liz had to choose whether she wanted to fight or be defeated





	Finding Happiness

There was a war. Everyone expected it but no one predicated the damage it would do. The families it would destroy. The Circle was long broken and the seven families that started the Kingdom of Gedonelune turned their backs on each other to protect their own. When it was all over, those who survived had to pick up the pieces and move on.  
“Get back here you little brat!”  
Liz Hart ducked down as the old cook tried to grab her hair. She quickly leapt onto a table kicking aside the sliver wear as the other children cheered in the background. The cook dashed for her ankle but she was too quick. She just had to make it to the door and everyone would get an extra piece of bread for dinner.  
“You won't get away!” the cook shouted.  
She leapt off the table and made a dash towards the door. The cook was on her heel. Liz paused for a second and looked for the closest chair. The cook noticed and ran towards it first with a wicked expression.  
“No tricks this time Liz.” He said while holding onto the chair.  
Liz shrugged and faked a disappointed look. She then grinned when cook realize she had tricked him. He was now even further away from her!  
Liz settled her two little feet in front of her and squatted before leaping across the room and landed in front the doorway.  
The cheers broke out as the cook threw down his hat defeat.  
Liz giggled happily.  
“I see we are having a fun day.” A new voice remarked. All the children hurried into two lines and said together, “Good evening Head Mistress Tabitha.”  
Tabitha stood proudly and straight although she had a bad knee and had to use a cane sometimes. Her thick black hair had been pulled to the side in a braid and she smelt of fresh dirt and flowers.  
“You in the garden today?” Liz asked.  
Tabitha nodded as she reached out her hand towards Liz. “Come….the authorizes still have some more questions.”  
Liz winkled her nose, “I doh wanna.” She complained.  
Tabitha went down on her knees and hugged Liz, “I know sweetheart. It's hard but the have to know everything that happened.”  
“I told them what happened!” Liz complained trying hard to make her little eight year old voice sound serious. “They came and took Mama and Papa. I was safe. Mama's charm protect me.” She motion to the charm bracelet on her wrist.  
Tabitha felt her eyes watered as she remembered the night before. Liz had showed up on her doorstep in tears. She knew immediately what had happened. Anna had warned her.  
“It's okay. You don’t have to talk to them anymore. Just go get ready for dinner.” Tabitha said.  
Liz ran off quickly as Tabitha felt a pair of eyes watching her. She closed the Mess Hall's door.  
“Spying Walter.” Tabitha said coldly.  
A man with golden blonde hair stepped out of the corner and greeted Tabitha with a bow. “You are babying her,” Walter remarked.  
“She is a child.” Tabitha replied.  
“She is in great danger you cannot protect her.” Walter replied.  
“And you think you can?!” Tabitha replied angrily, “She does not trust you. She knows who you are. How you turned your back on her mother. You are a coward. And I will never let you get your hands on her!”  
“ I did what I had to do to protect my family. And I can protect her. You cannot. You can’t even use Magic.” Walter criticized.  
“You deceitful man! You think because your family is rich and powerful that you can tell the little people what to do. You are wrong. The government will turn its back on you when you stop being useful to them; then how would you protect your family.” Tabitha took a deep breath in, “ look around. Do you see all these children? They have lost their families to the dark war while you sat home on your ass and did nothing. You are only here because you feel guilty. But you should like that guilt eat you from the inside out because you deserve it. You deserve it Walter Goldstein.”  
“You think you could talk to me like that?!” Walter exclaimed.  
“I just did.” Tabitha said, “Now leave.”  
“ I won’t forget this.” Walter said before leaving.  
Tabitha felt her knees give out and she slid to the floor. This is going to be hard. Walter was a powerful man and he could destroy everything she worked for. But she had to be strong. She already lost so much and the children lost even more. Tabitha would do anything to protect everyone. This was her happiness and she was going to keep pushing forward.


End file.
